Flynn Black (Harmonyrules)
Flynn Josephine Black (b. 28 May 1978) was a half-blood witch and the only daughter of Sirius and Christina Black (née Griffiths). The first few years of her life were marked with the height of the First Wizarding War and the first downfall of Lord Voldemort. Flynn attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996, where she was sorted into Gryffindor House and befriended the likes of Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Lisa Potter, Robyn Dumbledore (then Abrams), and Rose Figg. Flynn grew up primarily under the care of the Weasleys, adopted and taken in by her godmother, Molly, after the false imprisonment of her father in October 1981 and her mother's death in 1982. She remained under the Weasleys' care until June 1995, when Sirius Black moved into his old family home and offered it up as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. That summer, Flynn moved in with her father to 12 Grimmauld Place, where the two lived together, joined shortly afterwards by the Weasleys and other members of the Order. During her seventh year, Flynn joined Dumbledore's Army, a secret organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. She participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) with several other members of Dumbledore's Army, where she witnessed the death of her father, Sirius. After graduating from Hogwarts, Flynn went on to join the Order of the Phoenix full-time, becoming an undercover agent and working closely with Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks until getting captured by Death Eaters in October 1996. She was held in Malfoy Manor and tortured for over a year before her rescue in March 1998. She went on to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts (1998), where she survived to see the downfall of Lord Voldemort. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Flynn never recovered from the collective trauma of her imprisonment and the deaths of her father, boyfriend, and best friend. Her mental health was in such a fragile state that she was constantly in and out of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the rest of her life. Etymology Flynn is an Irish surname, an anglicised form of the Irish Ó Floinn, meaning "descendant of Flann" (a byname meaning "reddish (complexion)" or "ruddy"). The English word black is derived from either the Old English blœc, meaning "black", or blac, meaning "pale". Pallor is associated with sickness and the colour white, which is usually held to symbolise purity in Western and Indian culture, and death in East Asian cultures. This mirrors the typical colouring of members of the House of Black — dark hair and pale skin. Behind the scenes *Flynn Black is portrayed by Albanian-English singer Dua Lipa as depicted throughout the series. *Flynn was created by a friend of harmonyrules's, Nicole. *Like most of harmonyrules's characters, Flynn is an orphan, as she becomes one after her father Sirius's death in 1996. *Flynn lives in the same universe as Claire Brewer, Alexander Collins, and Flarity Fortescue. Appearances *Heart of Stone *Heart of Amber *Heart of Fire *Heart of Darkness *Heart of Gold *A Bit Queer *Set Them Free Category:Gryffindors Category:House of Black Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:The Wrath of the Lion Category:Harmonyrules Multiverse